Heart Cold As Ice
by seasons weapon
Summary: When Natsu is badly injured, Gray thinks it is all his fault, and a train ride back added to the discomfort.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark with absolutely no stars in the sky, with the wind picking up and blowing around a small fire, the only thing that could be spotted for miles was one tent, in that small clearing in the the wind played with the fire, a red-headed girl watched the flames dance. She moved slightly so she could sit closer to the warmth, trying to be as quiet as she did not want to wake the others in the tent, for she only wanted time for herself to think in silence.

"Erza?" A voice asked in almost a whisper. The red-head turned to the tent to see a raven haired boy, looking at her with half lidded eyes.

"Yes Gray?" She asked. Gray blinked a couple of times, trying to see a little better. He got up and silently slid out of the tent, sitting next to Erza by the fire.

"Why are you up this late?" He asked, tiredness leaking out with every word.

"I couldnt sleep." She said. Gray nodded and brung his knee's up to his chest,then slowly laying his chin on his knee's.

" I feel responsible for what happened...you know..to Natsu." The raven said in almost a whisper. Erza turned to Gray with a shocked expression, a hint of anger in her eyes.

" You know it wasn't your fault! He just didn't..."  
"He didn't see it coming... I told him to move.." Gray said as he looked back at the tent. Both Natsu and Lucy were sleeping soundly, along with Happy who slept on Lucy's chest. He sighed as he turned his attention back to Erza.

" Gray he didn't see it! it's not your fault he got hur-"

" Erza it's completely my fault! I should have warned him."

" Gray..." She had absolutely no words, glimpses of the fight popped in and out of her mind. They had a mission, chase some bandits out of a town. Good pay for such an easy mission, but a wizard of high strength showed himself as the leader. As they fought the wizard, Natsu got to close to Gray's attack. Not having a good enough chance to get out of the way in time, he got stabbed through the stomach with Gray's ice sphere. The wizard had to chime in, sending a dark wave of magic their way, causing the wound of Natsu's to bleed even worse. It didn't just make the wound bleed, no it also seeped through it and into his body. After defeating the wizard they bandaged Natsu's stomach, earning a few hisses of pain from Natsu. It has been a good fifteen minutes since then, and Gray thought it was entirely his fault.

" At least he is alive"

"Yeah but look at him Erza, he is as pale as a ghost!" He spat, not intending on the amount of venom he let out in the sentence.

" I know you feel bad,but...just look at it this way,this is Natsu we are talking about here, he can get through this."She said, trying to comfort him the best way she could,he shook his head and stood, with a yawn in the process.

"Well im going to sleep, you should to."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined bright ,as the winds played around with the leaves ,causing a chill to run down Erza's spine as she stood she looked back at the tent.'Should I wake them?' She mentally asked herself.' I probably should.' And with that she walked over to the tent. She hesitated at first, her words only came out as a mumble before she spoke louder.

"Guys, come on wake up!" The blonde slowly woke, batting her eyes as she sat up. With a yawn she stretched out, almost looking like a cat.

"Good morning Erza." She said with a small smile. Gray on the other hand was already awake, glaring at Natsu who laid there quietly." Should I wake him?" Lucy asked, but only got a small nod from Erza. Gray slipped out of the tent and stood by Erza, takeing her arm and walking to the small cart that Erza had bought for the trip."Whats wron-"  
" Do you think he can make the trip back?"  
" I..Im almost certain he can." She said with a bit of hesitation. Gray gave a releaved sigh as he walked back to the tent, packing things up for the trip back. Erza then prepared herself, she to had brought to many things to count.

"Natsu." Lucy said, shaking his shoulder lightly. This earned a groan from the young salamander, as he tried to turn on his side away from Lucy, but failed as he hissed in pain. Lucy gave out an annoyed sigh as she shook his shoulder again, but with a little more force then she intended on using.

" Alright, alright im up." Natsu groaned tiredly as his eyes opened slowly. Natsu sat up slowly, a chill went down his spine making him shiver.

" W-why is it so cold?" He asked with chattered teeth. This surprised the blonde, Natsu of all people was cold? I mean sure the winds have picked up, but not to the point someone's teeth would be chattering. And the fact that Natsu was a fire mage worried her. She placed a hand to Natsu's for head, almost yelping as she retracted her hand. He was defiantly hotter than yesterday. Natsu tried to stand, but Lucy pulled him back down.

" Just wait here a second Natsu." She said, getting up from her previous spot on the ground. This earned a confused glance from Natsu as she left the tent.

" What do you think that was about?" Natsu asked a sleepy Happy.

"Who knows." He yawned as he curled into a little ball on the ground. Lucy tapped Gray on the shoulder, getting an almost kid like respond as he turned around with a yelp.

" Oh, it just you, you scared the crap out of me Luce." He said, packing his stuff on the top of the cart.

" Sorry, hey I need to ask you something."

" Shoot."

" I think Natsu has a fever, do you think he can travel?" She asked. Gray turned and faced her with a look of confusion,' did the dope get sick?' He asked himself.

" Fever? Is he sick or something?"

" I dont know, he complained about it being cold, his teeth were chattering even."

"Him? Cold?" He asked with complete worry and confusion. The fire brain was cold, 'is that even possible for him?'

" Yeah, he honestly didnt sound like himself, more like a little kid with a cold in the winter." Speak of the devil and he shall appear, seeing Natsu next to Lucy scared both of them.

" What'ya talking about?" He asked. He was literally shaking, holding onto his goose bumped shoulders like his life depended on it.

" See" Lucy whispered to Gray.

" Is everyone ready?" Erza interrupted, turning all attention to her. Once Erza took one look at Natsu she knew something was wrong.

" Natsu are you ok?" She asked.

" Yeah just a l-little cold." He said through chattered teeth. This surprised even Erza.

" Maybe you should ride in the car-"

" No! I can walk, and I dont really feel like throwing my guts up." Natsu whined, earning an eye roll from Happy and Lucy.

" What if I rode with you?" Lucy suggested. Natsu was compelled to say yes but, of course he didnt want to. I mean who wants to be sick for almost the whole day and you cant do anything about it. Before Natsu could say anything Lucy pulled him into the cart, and shut the door behind them.

" Luce" He whined, only getting him a glare from Lucy.

" Its warmer in here, stop whining." After that the trip sucked for Natsu. They had to stop about five times because of Natsu's motion sickness, but Lucy was there trying to calm him down each time.


	3. Chapter 3

They all had turns, sitting with Natsu and making sure he was ok. It was Gray's turn, and it was just killing him. He had no problems with Natsu but he felt so guilty, it was his fault that Natsu was like this. If only he had warned him in time, this wouldnt be happening. Natsu looked like a train wreck, sweaty bangs stuck to his for head, and his bandages were already stained with more blood. Gray sighed as he went through Lucy's bag, finding the bandages to wrap Natsu's wound with.

" Hey fire brain, we have to change them again." Gray said. Natsu slowly sat up with a whine. Gray made his way over to Natsu, kneeling down and taking off his shirt to see the stained bandages. Gray slowly and carefully unraveled the bandages, throwing it to the side when he got it off completely. The wound itself was still bleeding a bit, but he noticed something odd about it. He looked closer to find black spots near the wound, that can't be good. He then started to wrap it, earning a groan from Natsu. He shut his eyes tightly as he gripped Gray's hand, he tried his best to hold in a cry of pain. Gray moved Natsu's hand to his shoulder, causing Natsu to open his eyes in a look of confusion and pain.

" Whenever it hurts tell me." He said. He then began to wrap the wound again, as carefully as he could. Half way up Natsu's stomach Gray felt him squeeze his shoulder, looking up to see Natsu's eyes shut tightly.

" I-it hurts" Natsu barely choked out. Gray stopped and let Natsu have a break for a second.

" Tell me when to continue." He said. Natsu took a few breaths before he nodded, signaling Gray to continue. Gray then began to finish wrapping it, only taking a few minutes and about two to three hisses from the salamander. He helped Natsu lay back, being as gentle as he could. As Gray walked to the other side of the cart, he heard Natsu say thank you in almost a whisper. This made him smile, but he still felt bad. Why did it have to be Natsu? Why couldn't it have been him? He sat with Natsu untill it was Happy's turn, of course stoping so Natsu could let out his wave of nausea. This ride home was horrible indeed, not to mention when they hit bumps along the way, it made his stomach lurch even more.

" You look terrible!" Happy yelled when he first saw Natsu.

" I feel horrible." Natsu said with a moan. The small cat jumped up on Natsu's chest, sitting down and looking at his sweaty face.

" We're gonna stop soon for the night." He said making Natsu a little bit happier, he hated this stupid devil car. Happy leaned forward and touched Natsu's for head, pulling back much like Lucy had done before.

" The fever hasn't gone down." He said with a frown.

" I feel so pathetic." Natsu said, trying to ignore the tickling in his throat.

" It's ok Natsu, you didnt see it coming." Happy said, trying to make him feel a little better. All of a sudden the cart stops, earning a releaved sigh from Natsu as he slowly sat up. Soon Lucy came in, with two blankets and pillows.

" Sorry, we're both sleeping in here tonight." She said, making a small pallet on the floor for herself. Natsu gave out a defeated groan, so he had to spend more time in this hell hole huh? Lucy threw a pillow to Natsu, along with the blanket.

" How much longer till' we get to Magnolia?"

"Only a couple of miles."

" Thank goo hng" He couldnt even continue as a coughing fit racked his body. Lucy rubbed his back, trying to sooth the horrible coughs coming from Natsu. After his little coughing fit he laid back, pulling the cover over his head to try and get away from the sudden coldness.

" nu-uh-uh." Lucy said, pulling down the cover off of his face." Why?" He whined. Was she trying to let him freeze to death?" That's just going to make your fever worse."  
" But im cold!" He protested. Lucy just rolled her eyes with a small smile." Your going through a cold sweat Natsu, the coldness will help, I promise." Natsu sighed with defeat, soon falling asleep along with Lucy.

" So how was you're visit with Natsu?" Erza asked, both Gray and herself had started a small fire outside the cart. Gray sat next to Erza, as they just watched the dancing flames. Gray didn't awnser at first, but just brung his knee's to his chest. The silence played a melody with the fire as it began to flicker from the wind.

" It was...fine."

" Gray."

" Ok, when I changed his bandages, he literally looked like he wanted to cry from the pain.

" Erza didnt know what to say." It was that bad?" She asked. She didnt want him to rush the awnser, no she just wanted to know.

" Yeah it was, I feel bad that he is in so much pain because of me." He admitted. Natsu and Gray were never that close, but they still looked out for each other. He never wanted to hurt Natsu, yeah sure they got into fights at the guild, but there was never serious harm not as serious as this.

" It wasn't intentional Gray, and im sure he will be ok, as stubborn as Natsu is this should be nothing for him." She said with confidence. Gray gave a small smile, it was true, Natsu would probably fight this off with no problem, but he was still hurting.

" Why dont you get some sleep." Erza suggested, only getting a nod from Gray as he got up and went to the tent. Meanwhile Erza sat there, thinking about Natsu.' He was really hurting that bad, I didnt really get to see him today.' She then got up, looking at the cart with a sigh.' I'll be the first one to check on him tomorrow.' She thought with determination. If anyone could figure out what was hurting him so much, it was Erza. Erza then slipped into the tent as quietly as she could, seeing Gray curled up in the blankets.' He looks like a cat.' She thought with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning wasn't very eventful, everyone was still tired and sleepy, nothing new. Gray drove the cart, using his magic energy while Erza checked in on Natsu. He had made a little pile of the blankets, which he curled up in.

" So Natsu, where does it exactly hurt?" She asked sitting next to him. He sat up and pointed to his stomach. There were more red stains on the bandages, which he tried to hide but Erza saw it.

" Natsu stop trying to hide it, we need to change it again." She said with a sigh." Not again!" He whined, turning over so Erza could barely see him in the covers." You can't avoid it Natsu." She said pulling the cover from him. A chill went up his spine as the covers hit the floor, making him groan and glare at Erza." Its like everyone here wants me to freeze!"  
" We're just looking out for you." Erza said. Natsu was actually shivering, teeth chattering and he grabbed onto his shoulders. He swore everyone wanted him to freeze, it was so cold! Erza held out the new bandages making Natsu whimper.

" Please not again."

" Natsu we need to." She said, kneeling in front of him.

" I don't want to force you." She said in a rather harsh tone. This threat scared Nastu, but soon he gave in and took his shirt off. Erza gave a small smile with a quiet thank you, as she started to unwrap his stomach. The wound didn't look any better, and there were more black spots coming from it. At first Erza just stared at the black spots, then turned to Natsu.

" Are you ready?"

" Ready as i'll ever be."

" Good, just tell me if I need to stop." She said with a worried smile. She began to carefully wrap his stomach, earning whispered swears from Natsu. She wasn't even half way done before Natsu hissed in pain.

" S-stop, it h-hurts." Erza stopped and looked at him, she could tell why Gray felt the way he did now. Natsu leaned closer to Erza, letting his head rest on her shoulder. The armor was cold, probably from the harsh winds blowing on it from outside. But it felt good on his for head. Erza was at a loss for words, slowly reaching up and running her hand through his hair.

" Natsu, can I continue?" She asked quietly. Natsu leaned back with a small nod, making Erza continue. He clenched onto one of the blankets tight as she finished, glad it was finally over. Natsu leaned against the seat and buried himself in the blankets, Erza felt his for head with the back of her hand. It wasn't as bad as yesterday, but no doubt he still had a fever. As she pulled her hand back, he yawned and closed his eye's.' Good he needs the rest.' She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun began to fall, it became Lucy's turn to ride with she entered the cart, she was shocked at what she saw. The covers had been thrown and Natsu was lying on the floor, his eyes shut tightly as he gripped the bandages on his stomach. She rushed over to him, kneeling beside him.

" Natsu whats wrong?!" She asked with complete worry dripping from each word. Natsu's eyes opened as he looked at Lucy, he tried to smile and put it off as nothing, but a sharp pain ran up his stomach. He yelped and pulled at the bandages again. Lucy pulled him on his back, giving some relief to the salamander, but not a lot, in fact it hurt a little worse now. Natsu groaned, shutting his eyes tightly. Lucy ran to the door of the cart, opening the window and screaming out to the others.

"Stop the cart!" This got both Gray and Erza's attention, having the cart come to a stop. Erza opened the door, seeing Natsu in his condition on the floor." What happened?!"  
"I don't know! When I came in here he was on the floor!" Lucy looked more closely at the now shaking fire mage. Gray almost entered the cart, stoping dead at the first step. He looked past Erza, seeing Natsu, shaking and pulling at his bandages like he couldn't breath.

" Take the bandages off." Gray said, fully entering the cart. Erza looked at Gray with confusion, but suddenly knew once she looked back at Natsu. She unwrapped the bandages and threw them to the side, Gray now by her side and looking at Natsu's wound intently. It had stopped bleeding yes, but the black spots turned into full-fledged marks, moving up Natsu's upper stomach. This made them all breathless, why has no own said anything about the spots? This could have been prevented. They had no idea what was happening, Gray moves past Erza and kneels beside Natsu, takeing a closer look.

" Natsu where does it hurt exactly?" Erza asked. Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but only whimpered in reply. The space wasnt helping inside this cart, Gray had an idea, but this was probably going to hurt Natsu. If he can barely get through his wound being wrapped up, then this will surly hurt. Gray moved a hand under Natsu's back, and the other hand under his legs, earning questioning glances from the then proceeded to pick Natsu up, at first he was fine, but then it hit him. His stomach twisted and his breathcaught, having pain shoot through him like a loaded shot-gun. He closed his eyes tightly, grabbing onto Gray's shirt. Gray carried him outside, sitting him on the steps of the cart. He looked at the black blots covering Natsu's stomach, mixing in with his wound.

" We need to get him back to Magnolia, I know the old lady isn't gonna like our company, but we have to go see her"

" Who?" Asked Lucy, not to sure on who Gray was talking about.

" Porlyusica." Gray said with a sigh


	6. NOTICE!

hi this is seasonsweapon and i have some bad new, I have to get my keyboard fixed, and I am prohibited from using the computer. I will update when i can and again im sorry. I have been challenged to make the next chapter sweet enough to give you cavities ^-^ i will give you a little hint, lets just say Gray will be very...hesitant, it's not what you think, there's no shipping, cause I don't ship a certain ship, buuuuuuuuuut~ i guaranty it will be cute. Sorry again~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 6

The next day went as slow as they come, night-time came a lot slower than usual. They all decided to sleep in the cart, not wanting anything to go wrong, especially Gray. It was very silent, the darkness creeping up on all of them, sending both Lucy and Natsu to sleep. Well/was/asleep, Natsu was having a particularly hard time staying asleep, he tossed and turned, whining when his stomach hit the floor. Gray noticed this, it was going to be awkward, but it was better than having Erza slam his head on her armor, and he wasn't going to get nagged at by Lucy for being woken up. He slowly and quietly moved next to Natsu, pulling him into a hug. The salamander stopped whining and moved closer to the heat, if this was the way to get warm, then so be it. Of course Natsu had no idea what was actually happening, but he was tired and just wanted some sleep. Natsu fell back asleep, pulling Gray down on the ground with him, this surprised Gray a little but if it was going to get him to sleep, then he didn't care. Gray looked over at Erza who was smirking, she crossed her arms and gave a little laugh.

" What are you laughing at?" Gray defended.

" Nothing, I am just surprised you have managed to keep so calm about this." She said, giving him an apologetic smile. Gray gave a light smile, looking down at the fire mage. One thing he noticed worried him, Natsu had a pained look, one he was beginning to know well. He was asleep so it couldn't be that bad, but that look he had, was he having a bad dream maybe? Erza also noticed this, moving closer to the boys enough to talk to Gray without waking Lucy or Happy.

" Why don't you sing him a lullaby." Erza suggested, making Gray look at her.

" Me? Sing? Erza you have to be kidding." Gray protested, him? A lullaby? What did he suddenly turn into a mother?

" I would comply but again, I don't want to wake the others, and you are right next to him." She retorted, giving him a look of sympathy.

"Ok..Uh.. Twinkle twinkle little star-" He started.

" No, Gray something that's not for a small child." She said with a sigh. Jesus boys are so clueless, you think he would know by now that Natsu is far from a child. Though he may act the part sometimes, he can be very mature when it seems fit. Well to her anyway.

" Ugh fine, there is this song that Ur would sing to me and Lyon when we couldn't sleep at night... just let me try to remember the words." He said, clearing his throat. The song brung back painful memories, yet another disaster he had made. Ur would still be here this day if he hadn't tried to defeat Deliora. He has lived on though, for her and his friends, they gave him strength.

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby. Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay. And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow. Bless you with love for the road that you go." He began, this is embarrassing, especially for him to be singing this to Natsu of all people. Erza looked pleased, her now laying on her side as she listened to Gray's song.

"May you sail far to the far fields of fortune. With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet. And may you need never to banish misfortune. May you find kindness in all that you meet." He continued on, looking down at the salamander. Natsu was now cuddling up to him, wrapping his arms around Gray as he nuzzled his noise in Gray's neck. Well at least he was getting sleep, he was going to stop singing, only to have Erza telling him to continue.

"May there always be angels to watch over you. To guide you each step of the way. To guard you and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay" .

"May you bring love and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you. I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay" Natsu pulled him down enough to lay on his side, what was he doing now? The fire mage moved closer to Gray's neck, biting down on it softly. This made him gasp, ok now that feels weird. He was going to say something but didn't get the chance as a sugary sigh left his lips, hoping to god Erza or anyone else didn't hear it. What was the fire brain doing? Was he trying to put a move on him?! No.. it was the fever. Fever's can do weird things to you, make you see some things, make you clingy, Gray could see he didn't mean to do this on purpose. Hell any other time Natsu would probably kick him away and snore like a moose

"Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay... " He finished, it reminded him so much of Ur. He could still remember the day when it thundered and poured outside, he sat in a corner as she sung the song, making him calm down somewhat. He looked down to see Natsu, sound asleep, and by the looks of it so was Erza. He knew when Natsu woke up he was going to joke about this, tease him even, but Gray had a comeback. Oh and it would definitely get him to shut his trap, the little biting of the neck and cuddling will be enough, though he wish not to repeat it. This wasn't going to be a fun thing to explain to him in the morning.


	8. Chapter 7

The morning went slow, everyone waking up at about one-oclock in the afternoon. After everything that has happened, a nice day to sleep in was in order, and Natsu for one was not taking advantage of it. He woke up, still being dark outside he tried to go back to sleep, but little did he know that Happy was awake as well.

" Natsu? " Happy asked, seeing his form in the darkness. Why was he awake this early? He got no awnser as the dragon slayer layed back down, that was weird Natsu has never done anything like that. Happy didn't think to much on it, he decided it would be a good idea that he lay back down.

"Gray...Gray...Gray!" Erza yelled, shaking the ice wizard. Gray opened his eyes to a slightly frightened Erza and a terrified Lucy, what the hell was going on?

" What... its too early.." He moaned, what did she want now?

" Its Natsu, it doesn't look like he is conscious , but he burned down the cart!"

"What? Why would he burn down the cart?" He asked in disbelief. He looked around to see the cart, or what was left of it, it was burned to a crisp with a few broken boards and glass from the window. Natsu was using up a enormous amount of magical power, Gray, Lucy and Erza could feel it, and as they saw Natsu, they could tell it was hurting him. Scales had appeared on Natsu's face and arms, fire surrounding him as it burned down leaves and the grass around him. Blood ran down his nose and his lip, his wound's black spots reaching up to his neck, he groaned as he held onto his stomach. This sent out more flames like a wild fire " Natsu you have to wake up!" Lucy shouted, along with Happy. All Natsu could hear was a loud screech, it hurt his ears to a point he covered them.

" Wake up, I know you can hear me!" Gray shouted, getting up from the ground. He began to walk towards Natsu, his hands turning to ice. As he got closer to Natsu, he could feel the heat, it burned and stung his skin. He backed away slowly, looking over too Lucy.

" Open gate of the lion Loki!" Lucy called, holding her key up in the air. Loki soon appeared, seeing the seen in questioning, he turned to Lucy.

" We can't get him to wake up! Loki can you do anything?" Lucy asked.

" I would have to nock him out!" Loki answered. They pondered thoughts on how to wake him up when suddenly, a horrible scream was let out. They all turned there attention to Natsu, he gritted his teeth, trying to hold in his screams of pain.

" I got this!" Erza yelled through Natsu's screams of torment. A light surrounded Erza as her armor changed. Now in Flame Empress armor, she walked towards Natsu. Sure it held of some off the flames, but not all of them. It still burned, and from the amount of magic energy he was using, it hurt a lot. After a few minutes of yells and screams, she finally reached him.

"Natsu wake up!" She yelled, this finally got Natsu's attention. His eyes opened, revealing a saddened look as he let out one more scream before passing out. Erza caught him as the fire dyed down, soon becoming quiet as the other gathered around him

" We need to get him to ."


End file.
